owlboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonfire
The Bonfire is a location in Tropos you can rest up at for the night. Visiting during various points in the game can allow you to get some information from your party members. Bonfire Transcriptions First Visit Accessible right after arriving in Tropos, before going to the Owl Temple. * Intro ** Geddy: Aw man, Otus, we finally got to leave Vellie! ** Geddy: And you'll get to see Advent soon! ** Geddy: Though, this isn't how I imagined we'd get there. ** Geddy: If you want to, I'll tell you a little about it. * Advent? ** Geddy: Aw man. I really can't wait till you get to see Advent, Otus! ** Geddy: The shops! The sights! The people! There's so much to do in Advent! ** Geddy: And, I think Asio is overreacting, I mean... ** Geddy: All the pirates in the world couldn't get past Advent's defenses, even if they wanted to. ** Geddy: Haha, this whole situation is overblown if you ask me. ** Geddy: At least I'm happy we get to leave the village for a while. ** Geddy: You know. It kinda feels like we're on an adventure! * Pirates? ** Geddy: I don't know much about them, to be honest. ** Geddy: Mostly what I've heard is rumors. ** Geddy: We had a few skirmishes against them when I was in the army in Advent. ** Geddy: I never saw numbers like we just saw in Vellie, though. ** Geddy: ... ** Geddy: But the pirates I saw always retreated as soon as we fired warning shots. ** Geddy: I'm sure we'll be fine. * The Owl Temple? ** Geddy: I guess you've never been there before, huh? ** Geddy: It's one of the oldest owl ruins that we know about. ** Geddy: Still, it's a surreal place. ** Geddy: And it's huge! ** Geddy: There must have been owls everywhere back in those days! ** Geddy: We'll have to get deep inside the temple to get to the control room. ** Geddy: It'll be tough, but we can do it. Second Visit Accessible after the Battle of Advent, before heading to the Floating Continent. * Intro ** Geddy: Guys, I... ** Geddy: I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep tonight. ** Geddy: Advent is... ** Alphonse: We know how you feel, Master Geddy. ** Alphonse: How about we talk about something else? ** Geddy: You're right, Alphonse. I need to put my mind at ease. ** Geddy: And there are some things I'm really curious about! * The Relics? ** Alphonse: I don't remember much about the Relics' origin. ** Alphonse: I know that they are made by the ancient owls, and that they contain extrordinary power. ** Alphonse: As you've seen... ** Alphonse: I would guess that Dirk will be the one looking for the Relic in the Floating Continent. ** Alphonse: Most of the other pirates are not independent enough for missions like these. ** Alphonse: They were not made to improvise. ** Alphonse: And the Captain usually does not do work he considers beneath him. ** Geddy: Good! ** Geddy: If we see that guy again, I'll give him a piece of my mind! ** Alphonse: ... ** Alphonse: As you say. * The Floating Continent? ** Geddy: I've never been there before. ** Geddy: Do you know anything about it, Alphonse? ** Alphonse: I was there... long ago. ** Geddy: You mean months ago? Years ago? ** Alphonse: Hmm... ** Alphonse: I think it would have been eight... maybe nine centuries ago. ** Geddy: CENTURIES?! ** Geddy: You're that old, Alphonse?! ** Alphonse: Older. ** Alphonse: But the farther back I think, the less I remember. ** Alphonse: I remember hearing talk of a great machine built in the Continent. ** Alphonse: A machine built by the owls further back than I can recall. ** Alphonse: These days, the Floating Continent is half overgrown with plants and half submerged in lava. ** Alphonse: A terrifying, inhospitable place full of beasts and pitfalls. ** Alphonse: A good place for adventurers such as ourselves to prove our mettle! ** Geddy: ... ** Geddy: Umm... ** Geddy: Yeah... * That cloaked weirdo we met? ** Alphonse: Cloaked weirdo? ** Alphonse: Who is this you're talking about, Master Geddy? ** Geddy: There was a strange guy outside the owl temple when he got there. ** Geddy: He was reciting some book... ** Alphonse: Do you remember what he said? ** Geddy: Hm, let's see... he said... ** Geddy: The Owl Temple. ** Geddy: First of the great temples. ** Geddy: Here the owls learned how to control the elements and challenge the natural order. ** Geddy: By the end of the first aeon, they had mastered water, fire, and wind. ** Geddy: And their work here revealed to them the existence of higher mysteries. ** Geddy: So says the book of Noctae. ** Alphonse: Impressive recollection, Master Geddy! ** Geddy: Does it mean anything to you, Alphonse? ** Alphonse: I have heard of this Noctae, long ago. ** Alphonse: I think perhaps I have read the book he speaks of. ** Alphonse: But it's strange... It ends very abruptly. ** Alphonse: I seem to recall that there was more about these higher mysteries... * Alphonse, perhaps you could tell us more about yourself? ** Alphonse: Tell you about myself? ** Alphonse: What do you want to know? ** Geddy: I don't know, anything? ** Alphonse: Well... ** Alphonse: I've always wanted to be a dramatic actor. ** Alphonse: I wanted to awe the world's finest from a stage! ** Alphonse: Under Molstrom, I wasn't allowed to... ** Alphonse: But when we have saved the world from the pirate threat, I hope to pursue that calling! ** Geddy: Huh, that's surprising. ** Geddy: You were created as a servant for the owls, weren't you? ** Geddy: Were you made for acting? ** Alphonse: Combat was never my specialty. ** Alphonse: I much prefer acting... and cooking! ** Alphonse: In fact, I was made to serve in whatever manner I thought best. ** Alphonse: Not all pirates were as fortunate as I. ** Alphonse: I'm just grateful that I found a more worthy master to serve. ** Alphonse: One who works for good. Third Visit Accessible after leaving Mesos, before going to the Pirate Base. * Intro ** Alphonse: Hmm...It feels a bit lonely. ** Alphonse: To be here without Geddy. ** Twig: Maybe we should hit the sack early, guys. ** Twig: I just feel guilty. ** Alphonse: It's not your fault, Twig. ** Alphonse: But the mood being what it is, sleeping might be best. ** Alphonse: We'll have a proper conversation at another time. Fourth Visit Accessible after leaving Pirate Base, before going to the Floating Tower. * Intro ** Geddy: Anything else you want to talk about? * The Relic Thief? ** Twig: I saw I guy sometimes that the pirates would call the Owlboy. ** Twig: A small guy in a robe who was giving Molstrom advice. ** Twig: I think the pirate guard said that he's the one who stole the Relics. ** Geddy: Owl boy, huh? ** Geddy: I wonder if that's just a nickname or a literal description? ** Alphonse: Whoever it is, he has much to answer for. * Want to talk about what's going on? ** Geddy: Well, we need to find a way up above Mesos... ** Geddy: We'll just have to look for someone who knows how, I think. ** Alphonse: At least we'll have some time. ** Alphonse: Even the pirate ships will struggle to get past Mesos. ** Alphonse: I've never known the pirates to fail to get somewhere they wanted to go, but... ** Alphonse: It will likely take them some time to prepare their ships. ** Twig: Then that means we have time to explore! ** Alphonse: Well it's still important to- ** Twig: I've ALWAYS wanted to explore, Otus! ** Twig: There's lots of caves and cool places in Tropos and Strato! ** Twig: C'mon, we might even discover something useful! ** Twig: Guys, let's GOOOO EXPLOOOO- ** Alphonse: Yes, yes! ** Alphonse: There will indeed be time to explore. ** Alphonse: In the morning. ** Geddy: But he's right. If we explore, we might find some clues as to what's going on. ** Geddy: It feels like there's still a few important things we don't know about. * Vellie? ** Geddy: It looked completely abandoned... ** Geddy: It's tragic to see our home in such a state. ** Alphonse: It seems that islands have been coming loose and rising towards the sky. ** Alphonse: It used to be that that was a rare event. ** Alphonse: With that and the threat of a pirate attack... ** Alphonse: ...It's no wonder that people are escaping... ** Twig: Man, I hope we can help them somehow... * The "Book of Noctae?" ** Geddy: Let's see, what was it that guy said this time? ** Geddy: I think it was... ** Geddy: The Floating Continent. ** Geddy: Greatest of the owl homes. ** Geddy: The machines produced here were the finest the world had ever seen. ** Geddy: For the first time, owl technology surpassed the capabilities of life itself. ** Geddy: There seemed to be no end to the heights the owls could reach. ** Geddy: So says the book of Noctae, blah blah. ** Alphonse: I wonder why he's telling us this. ** Alphonse: If there was no end to the height the owls could reach, then why are their temples all abandoned? ** Geddy: And even if he is telling the truth, why is he bragging so much about the owls? ** Geddy: And to us? ** Geddy: It's almost like he's trying to cover something up. ** Geddy: You know? Like he wants us to think that the owls were all super great. ** Geddy: Makes me almost think that they weren't. ** Geddy: I mean, why would any enlightened people make giant frog and snake monsters? ** Twig: I don't know who this guy is, but I say we grab him next time! * Twig, maybe you could tell us a bit about yourself? ** Twig: I am TWIG! ** Twig: The GREATEST SPIDER IN THE WORLD!!! ** Twig: I was born into a... ** Twig: ...pretty boring family... ** Twig: But through gruelling training and effort, I have become... ** Twig: THE BEST! ** Twig: BONA FIDE! ** Twig: SPIDER! ** Alphonse: Hmm... ** Alphonse: And what does being the best spider entail? ** Twig: ... ** Twig: Come on, guys. ** Twig: Everything about me is spidery. ** Twig: And I can shoot webs and stuff! ** Twig: Do you know anyone else who can do that? ** Geddy: How did you make the costumes? ** Twig: I sewed'em! ** Twig: Pretty good, right? ** Geddy: ... ** Geddy: You might be less of a doofus than I thought. ** Twig: I'm glad I can hang out with you guys! ** Twig: Tomorrow will be a blast, too! Category:Location Category:Transcription